dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobody
"Nobody" (ノーバディ Nōbadi) is a Wander, he usually travels from universe to universe and documents it in his book. He claims to be God which usually causes others to ignore him or say he is liar. Appearance Nobody usually takes the form of a tall teen with messy white hair with grey eyes. He often wears a white chief's outfit with golden buttons and an orange t-shirt underneath and white pants. He tends to change his outfit to fit in with the dimension he is in but he prefers to wear his chief outfit. Personality Nobody is what can be described as odd by others and not really good with talking as he rambles a lot in conversations. When he is introduced he will usually say strange things to them or ask them questions about where he is, when he is and whats the name of the place. This usually confuses others and causes them to walk away. Nobody usually doesn't care when people call him odd or strange and will shrug them all. When he first interacts with others he is shown to be carefree, positive and very curious. Nobody tends to embody the saying curiosity killed the cat as he is almost killed by his curiosity multiple times. He does have a short temper which causes him to blow up and insult the person who made him lose his temper. After losing his temper he tends to act like it never happened and will continue with whatever he is doing. Nobody tends to get upset when asked about his past it is implied something bad happened in his past and thats why he always changes his backstory. History Nothing is known about his past as he keeps on changing it whenever asked. One thing he does keep consistent is that he was born with the ability to travel to different dimensions. Powers & abilities Human Stats: It is unknown whether Nobody is human or not but he has the same stats that a normal human would have. Making him very weak against the supernatural. He can be easily killed by anything that could kill a normal human. However, because of his Sacred Gear he can avoid almost any type of attack Equipment Door to Door:(ドゥアー ト ドゥアー, duaa to duaa) Also known as The Gift That Exists but Doesn't is a Sacred Gear created by God. This Sacred gear while not being powerful enough to kill a god is very versatile allowing the user to manipulate space. Which can allow them to shift from the universe they are in to another one all together. This Sacred Gear has no physical form but it does change the color of the users eyes to gray when a user posses it. Due to it not being a Longinus Sacred Gear and not being well known most Gods and Buddhas don't know of its existence. Balance Breaker: Existence Downer Existence Downer: (エクスイステンス ドーナー, ekusuisutensu doonaa) also known as Ding Dong Ditch: is the balance Breaker of Door to Door. While Door to Door is only allowed to transfer the user to a different universe or dimension, its balance breaker form allows the user to summon multiple versions of themselves or of an object or even their opponent. With this the user could possible overwhelm a person with numbers. However, pulling another version of a object or being could cause a drastic change in their original dimension. A perk few know about is that summoning a being from another universe could be extremely helpful. Not just due to numbers but because of how in some universes physics is different then the current one the user is in. It can also create portals to absorb attacks and send them back. Universe Book: This is a book that Nobody has been writing in. It contains all the information on each universe he vista and what he calls the plot consists of. Modified train: Is a train that Nobody said he borrowed from a friend. The train takes the from of a steam punk train with a dirty gold coat of painting on the outside. On the inside it looks like a normal train with cabins for people to sleep in and or eat in. In the control station where Nobody spends most of his time has a multi due of levers and buttons with each one having a different function. What a few of them can do is drop passengers from the train via ejection, coffee maker and summoning a television. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief